bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons in Bully
The following is a List of Weapons in Bully. Inventory Weapons Refills for most inventory weapons can be found around town and/or obtained from a save location or the chemistry set. Slingshot A small hand projectile weapon that is mostly used by Bullies and Greasers. They do a lot of damage close up and normally knock out a victim in one shot if charged fully. Jimmy gets this by taking it from Davis White after the mission The Setup. Unlike the other weapons in the game, Jimmy will not lose it when he gets busted. Jimmy's slingshot has infinite ammo. Super Slingshot An upgrade of the slingshot that Earnest gives to Jimmy after the mission The Candidate. It has a scope and is more accurate and powerful then the normal slingshot. A fully-charged head shot will instantly knock out most students. Like the regular slingshot, Jimmy can never lose it, and never run out of ammunition for it. During the Complete Mayhem mission, a prefect confiscates the weapon, but later Jimmy regains his slingshot after the final boss fight. Camera ::Main article: Camera Although not technically a weapon, the Camera is found in Jimmy's inventory with the other weapons. He can throw punches while holding the camera, but can't block. Firecracker A small explosive device which cause a loud bang, and a minor explosion. These do a lot of damage, and most of the time, only needs one to knock another student out. Even if the explosion fails to incapacitate a student, the bang is enough to disorient the victim. Sometimes Jimmy may be caught in the explosion if he is too near, and the splash damage can potentially hit authority figures, making firecrackers unwise to use around targets that can warrant Jimmy a red trouble meter. Jimmy can make these on his Chemistry set after completing Chemistry 1. They can also be thrown down a toilet as a prank; doing so makes water spurt out of all the toilets. Stink bombs Stink bombs are vials of chemicals in a glass beaker that turn into smoke when thrown. The foul odor makes anyone inside the smoke area hold their nose, making them unable to fight. However, Jimmy is vulnerable to the smell as well and can't move, making melee combat difficult if a stink bomb is thrown at a student. They are a favored weapon of the Nerds. Jimmy can make them from his Chemistry set after completing Chemistry 2. He push stink bombs directly into people's face if he shoves them while holding one, throw them from his bike, or throw them behind him while running from someone. Eggs Eggs are eggs. They do very little damage, although they will stun someone. If a person is hit in the face by an egg, he'll have to wipe the mess off. They are the favored weapon of the Preppies. Jimmy can throw eggs while riding his bicycle, and if the player attempts a grapple while Jimmy has eggs equipped, he'll smash an egg in his opponent's face. Marbles Marbles come in a bag that is thrown on the ground causing them to spill. Anyone who steps in the marbles falls down. The bag doesn't have much range when thrown, but Jimmy can toss it behind him so people chasing him fall down, making marbles an excellent tool for evading authority figures. Caution must be used though, as any girl, little kid, or adult who slips on marbles grants Jimmy an automatic red trouble meter. Marbles are one of two inventory weapons that never becomes available in Jimmy's dorm room. They can be found in a few random locations in the game or bought from Dragon's Wing Comics. Marbles are sometimes seen wielded by bullies. Itching Powder Itching powder is a powder that comes in a packet. When thrown at another person, it causes them to itch so badly they can't do anything but scratch. If someone with itching powder on them bumps into someone else, that person will also be forced to scratch. While itching powder allows for multiple attacks to be landed without fear of retaliation, Jimmy cannot grab anyone afflicted with itching powder. Curiously enough, Jimmy is the only student to utilize itching powder as a weapon, as opposed to the commonly used stink bombs and marbles. Jimmy can make these after passing Chemistry 3. Bottle Rocket Launcher A launcher that fires powerful bottled rockets. They do significant damage, but are inaccurate and easy to dodge. Given to Jimmy by Bucky after beating the Nerd Challenge. Jimmy can carry twelve bottle rockets, but only fire three at a time, he then has to reload the launcher. When holding the launcher, Jimmy uses a three strike combination using it as a club rather than throwing punches. The Bottle Rocket Launcher's nature makes it a great weapon for dealing with mobs from a medium distance, as the probability of the rocket hitting a foe is much increased, and the splash damage can take out multiple opponents. However, care must be used, as the splash damage can hit small children, girls, adults, prefects, or other authority figures, resulting in an automatic red trouble meter. Spud Gun A gun that fires potatoes. A headshot will knock out most opponents in one hit, and a shot to the groin will either knock out a foe or cripple them temporarily. It is given to Jimmy by Earnest after he beats him in the mission Nerd Boss Fight. A spud gun refill can be found in any of Jimmy's save locations, and an ammo refill can be purchased at Yum Yum Market. When holding the spud gun, Jimmy uses a three strike combination using it as a club rather than throwing punches. All in all, the Spud Gun is extremely powerful and can hold eight potatoes, but its firing speed is considerably slower than most weapons, rendering it ineffective when surrounded by a group of powerful enemies, particularly the Jocks and the Townies. Nerds have been seen wielding the Spud Gun, and those nerds can actually pose a significant threat if Jimmy tries to face them at a distance. Spray Paint Spray Paint is a can of paint that is normally used for tagging. However, the Spray Paint can also be sprayed in anyone's eyes for a moderate amount of damage. It also briefly incapacitates them. Spray Paint can never be found in Jimmy's room, it must be found on campus or purchased from a Yum Yum Market location. Newspaper Normally used in the Paper Route minigame, newspapers can be thrown at various aggressors for minor damage. They can be obtained in his standard inventory via a cheat code. Rubber Band Ball A big, blue ball which is made by collecting the 75 rubber bands. Like the slingshots, it never runs out of ammunition, and cannot be taken away when Jimmy is busted, although there is a short recharge time after throwing one. When thrown, it bounces around everywhere and knocks down anyone it hits, including prefects and police, but excluding Jimmy himself. If a rubber band ball stops moving, Jimmy can pick it up and throw it again. But if the ball is left alone, it bursts into a series of rubber bands, in a sense creating a small explosion that can knock a person down temporarily. Melee weapons The melee weapons are weapons that can be picked up at various locations. They are not available in Jimmy's inventory. Baseball bat The baseball bat is a weapon favored by the Jocks and occasionally seen in the hands of Bullies. They can be found around the gym and football field. They can also be found at the Clubhouse save point, or taken away from jocks or bullies. the Baseball bat can be used two ways. the default attack, a quick clubbing blow, does modest damage. It also has a much more powerful "charge" attack that does far more damage. Baseball bats disintegrate after seven or eight hits, regardless of which attack was used. Big Pipe Used in the boss battle with Edgar, it never breaks but is held with both hands and takes longer to swing than other melee weapons. Jimmy is able to use the pipe to engage in a quick time event, with Edgar and Jimmy locking their pipes together. Bottle A bottle of alcohol wrapped in a brown paper bag. Hobos are sometimes seen carrying these around. Jimmy can pick them up like a weapon, but he just punches as normal when doing so. Moreover, he cannot consume the contents. Broom Just as the name says, it is a broom used by Mr. Luntz. It is only available when he appears on campus. Mr. Luntz will automatically overpower Jimmy if he tries to grab it, but he'll drop the broom if hit with a stink bomb, itching powder, or wedgied. Cafeteria Trays These weapons can be found in the cafeteria in Bullworth. They can be used as a club and can be thrown for mild damage. Fire Extinguisher Although there are missions when the extinguisher is actually used for putting out fires, they are primarily used as weapons. They can be discharged to blind an opponent briefly, or used as bludgeoning weapons. They are less effective than baseball bats, but will never break. Extinguishers are found inside most buildings, but picking one up constitutes theft, and will get Jimmy into trouble. Frat Paddle/Cricket Bat These weapons can be found in Harrington House or the Beach House as wall decorations. They function the same way that baseball bats and wooden planks do. Garbage Can Lid Found in the Greasers hangout and in the auto yard if the trash cans are smashed, as well as a few alleys in Bullworth Town and New Coventry. These are used during the mini boss fight with Davis in Chapter 1. Jimmy throws it like a frisbee, but can also be used to smash people over the head. It does not break during use. It can also be used as a shield. 'Hazard Panel' Found in the chemical plant at Blue Skies Industrial Park, Jimmy can tear off various panels embossed with a biohazard symbol from the wall as an impromptu shield when he fights Edgar. He can swing the panel for damage. However, Edgar is able to shatter the shield after a few blows, requiring multiple panels to be used. Pipe A weapon that Johnny wields in the mission Fighting Johnny Vincent. Although Jimmy is never able to use it, if Johnny is knocked out while holding the pipe, he drops it and it sparkles the same way other weapons that can be picked up do. Plate Found in Harrington House or the Beach Clubhouse. Can be thrown like a frisbee or smashed over a student's head. Plaque A metal plaque on a wooden backing, the plaque can be used as a club or thrown as a weapon. It does not break during use. Found only in Harrington House and the Beach House. It is essentially a reskin of the garbage can lid, as it has the same functions and makes the same noise on contact. Poison Gun Found on the top floor of Harrington House. The poison it shoots doesn't do any damage to humans, but it does temporarily blind them like fire extinguisher discharge. The gun itself can be used as a bludgeoning weapon. Pom-Pom Found with the cheerleaders in the mission The Big Game. They can be held like a weapon although Jimmy just punches as normal while holding one. Riding Crop An accessory of Gary's Halloween costume, it functions like a yardstick but never breaks. Sledgehammer A large, heavy sledgehammer that the Greaser Norton Williams used. It can be used after defeating Norton in a mini boss fight only during the mission, The Tenements. It does not break, and is the only thing that can break down the wooden walls inside the tenements. Players cannot fight anyone with it without a cheat device as they must defeat all of the other Greasers to challenge Norton, and players cannot the leave the building with the sledgehammer as they drop it when they open the window. Umbrella Occasionally, students use these when it is raining. It functions like a yardstick but is unbreakable. If you stand still in the rain or press R1 (PS2), Jimmy puts it up. Vase This is a blue vase with flowers growing out of it. They are found in the Library as well as a few yards in Old Bullworth Vale, and can be smashed over someone's head once, before shattering. Strangely, Jimmy can charge up his throwing the vase like a slingshot shot. One fully charged hit can knock out weaker students like the Nerds. Wooden plank The wooden plank is a common melee weapon, made available by destroying a table, chair, barrier or crate. Wooden planks are the second most favoured weapon of the Bullies and Greasers. One hard swing can knock a student out. Wooden Sword A wooden sword used by Vance when he's in his pirate outfit. It functions like a yardstick but it never breaks. Yardstick Just as the name says, it is a yardstick. Favoured by the Nerds, especially Thad Carlson. Throwable Items Throwable items are exactly what they sound like, objects on the ground the player can throw. Apple A small, red fruit. The Prefects will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach. Usually seen under trees or in the cafeteria. It can be thrown for minor damage, but can also be eaten to boost health. These can be used to start a food fight. Banana A yellow fruit. These can be found in the cafeteria. The player can throw them to start a food fight, but he can also eat the banana, then drop the peel for someone to slip on. Basket Ball This ball can be kicked or thrown at other people for minor damage. If Jimmy picks it up and walks or jogs while holding it, he can dribble it. Brick Just a normal brick. The Police will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach, like on a car, or in water. The brick is also used by Jimmy in the mission The Setup. Dead rat A rat after hit with a projectile. Makes a squishy noise when it hits a student. Students get angry if actually hit by it, but if it's thrown in front of them, they'll comment on how gross it is. Football A normal, brown, pigskin football. It is found on the school's athletics field. Can be thrown or kicked for minor damage. The game made no attempt to give the football realistic bounce physics, it bounces in straight lines like the basket ball and soccer ball. Frisbee A red, circular disk, found also on the football field. It is very inaccurate, and has a fair chance of being carried by the wind. Deals minor damage. Snowball Only available during winter, which is during Chapter 3. It has to be made from certain areas with the right amount of snow. These can be used to start snowball fights. Although they are just made of snow, it is still considered violence if you throw one. Most students will either run or throw snowballs back rather than try to start a fistfight. However, snowballs actually do damage that, in a snowball fight, can add up quickly. Soccer ball A black and white soccer ball, this can be kicked or picked up and thrown. It does minor damage to anyone who it hits. Soccer balls can be found on the football field, but there is also one next to the School Parking Lot. Textbook Textbooks can be found by lock picking lockers, or stealing them from students. They cause a small amount of damage and pages fly out when thrown. Most books have unmarked covers, but on one there is a capital "E", which looks much like the ESRB's "E for Everyone" rating symbol. Water balloon Red balloons that have to be filled with water from a tap or cooler to be used. Usually used for pranking. They only become available after completing an errand for Otto. Other Weapons Kick Me Sign Found only in lockers, a kick me sign is planted on someone's back. Any student approaching that person will then kick them. Volcano 4000 This is a large firecracker. When set, it kicks out colorful sparks, and causes students nearby to stand around and watch it. It then explodes, doing a large amount of damage to anyone who is too nearby. Characters have dialogue lines specifically for when they are watching a Volcano 4000. The Volcano 4000 is used primarily in the Halloween mission in Chapter 1 as one of the pranks you must complete, but can very rarely be found in lockers. Category:Bully